inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tan Tanmin
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |team = *'Rojiura Shounentai' *'Soccer Zatsugidan' |seiyuu = Shin Yuuki |debut_anime = Episode 015 (Orion)}} Tan Tanmin (タン・タンミン) is a midfielder for Soccer Zatsugidan. Appearance Tan Tanmin is a tall, slender person with two-toned hair: the top is dark blue and the bottom, his bangs, are a lighter shade of blue. He has yellow-green irises as well as circular earrings on his ears. Plot Tan appeared in Li Hao's flashback when he was talking to Inazuma Japan’s members about his past and how they met Zhao Jinyun. It was shown that Zhao took care of children who lived on the street, provided them protection, basic education and taught them football. When Zhao unexpectedly left them, stating that they didn't need him anymore, they were deeply shocked and didn't understand his decision. Despite this they decided to live according to the rules Zhao taught them and thanks to their hard work they qualified to the Chinese youth soccer tournament. In the final their team Rojiura Shounentai faced Shanghai Hoshinekodan after the fiercely fight drew 2-2. Six years later Tan along with members of Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan were selected for Chinese representative team in the Football Frontier International. During the match with Inazuma Japan Chinese team Soccer Zatsugidan was using unusual tricks and moves which completely surprised the opponent's players. Thanks their tactic Banri no Choujou they effortlessly scored 2 goals. Later China used another astonished tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin which created an optical illusions and made Japan think that there were 18 players on the field. Tan approached Kira Hiroto and easily outsmarted him since he wasn't able to determine which opponent was real. When the first half of the match ended, Chinese players were talking and relaxing, without showing any fatigue. Tao Lu made a joke about putting money in beauty and Tan along with Wu Longchi stated that it was a real waste and imagined noodles that could be bought instead of it. When the match resumed Goujin Tetsunosuke entered the field and Inazuma Japan counterattacked. Chinese team used again Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin but this time they didn't succeed and Goujin scored the first goal for Japan. In response China initiated new tactic Minna de Jiangshi thanks which they barred the opponent's moves and Tan successfully blocked Kiyama Tatsuya's way. Both teams were fighting fiercely with all their strength, wishing to win. Chinese players wanted to support Zhao, just like he did years ago and help him destroy the Orion Foundation. It was revealed later that Tan, Li, Min Yinqi and Wu Longchi left the orphanage because there wasn't enough food to provide it to every child. Li decided to ran away and the others joined him, that was why they decided to live on the street. When Japan managed to tie 2-2 and later scored the third goal, Chinese team was trying get another point with Li's and Zhou Xing’s shot Tenhou Chiretsu. However they weren't able to break Japanese defense and lost. Both teams were completely exhausted after such a hard match but it turned out that the game gave them a lot of joy and satisfaction because they played honestly. When the time has come to part, they promised each other to play one more time in the future. Even though Chinese team didn't win, Zhao praised them for their hard work and effort, for him they were Chinese stars and a lot of people were cheering them up. Before returning to China, they decided to go for some noodles, just like they were used to do. Gallery Young_Tan_Tanmin.png|Young Tan Tanmin. Trivia *Tan's name is based on Dandan noodles, which is Tantanmen in Japanese. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Rojiura Shounentai